


~Sam Winchester~ one shot

by XxToxicValentinexX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxToxicValentinexX/pseuds/XxToxicValentinexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey,lovelies,hope you liked myy story.It is the first story that I have ever written ,so please go easy on me!</p></blockquote>





	~Sam Winchester~ one shot

He awoke before her, which was surprisingly one of the reasons he was feeling so upset just after waking.  
Actually,he didn't recall going to sleep at all.  
Times like these happened more than he liked to admit; it just meant his thirst....his addiction for demon blood took over him.

 

Clutching his chest he attempted to calm down his breathing,but it wasn't really working.  
He should've already gotten used to this by now,taking in consideration how long it has been since he gave in his addiction, but then again,he would probably never get used to finding himself in places he didn't remember going to.

"Something wrong, Sam?"

 

He turned his head sharply, glancing to the other side of the bed,where the woman laid next to him.  
He had been so caught up in his thinking that he forgot all about her.

 

"I'm fine..." He barely answered, bruises and bite marks occupying his attention.  
He didn't remember seeing those marks before ha blacked out last night.

"You should go back to sleep,we both should" He said, feeling the lump in the back of his throat,stopping him from saying all the things he should.  
But he couldn't.The lump in his throat made it impossible for him to admit everything to her,to tell her what a coward he was,that she deserved better.  
I'm sorry. I never mean to hurt you. Thank you for loving me anyway.  
The words that he was desperate to tell her,but he was to weak to say it,he was a coward.  
He didn't deserve her.But he was to selfish to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,lovelies,hope you liked myy story.It is the first story that I have ever written ,so please go easy on me!


End file.
